


Stealing Home

by uebermensch



Series: Post-Ep Follow-Through [2]
Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: 1x05, 1x09, AMWF, Episode: s01e05 Even Hell Has Two Bars, Episode: s01e09 Follow Through, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, HEURT, Heliza, Henry-Eliza Unresolved Romantic Tension, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Friendship, S01E05, S01E09, Selfie AU, SelfieFic, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uebermensch/pseuds/uebermensch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Eliza gets naked in front of Henry and the screen fades to black? What could've, should've, might've happened after the elevator scene in 1x09; I'm following through on alternative-canon, and I'm taking Eliza and Henry for a good little ride. Big callback to 1x05. COMPLETE (2 chapters).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Eliza's

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for coarse, salty, suggestive language and situations of the best kind. As long as I continue writing, this below is an enthusiastic 'thank-you-selfie' to "Selfie", along with gratitude to EK, KG, and JC.

_"You sure you want to head home right now?"_

_"No ... I'm not ..."_

* * *

The elevator doors opened with a flourish, the arrival announced with a resounding 'ding'.

He stormed out into the hallway, and turned sharply to the left, speeding towards his destination. So quick was the pace, he almost ran into the naked woman in front of him.

Eliza was contemplating ...

_Henry and I were going to be together ... or else ..._

She stood outside her apartment door for a minute, letting that thought wrap around in her mind; what she wanted was to wrap her legs around his. She had barely registered the elevator's arrival, when she turned around and saw the man in question, a very determined Henry bearing down on her, like a hungry ... cat. A hot molten surge of arousal struck, deep within her sex, shooting straight up into her brain, and settling back down around her heart. 

He stopped just in time. He stretched his hands out to stop himself from colliding with her. As his hands inevitably connected with her shoulders, images rushed into his head.

Smooth skin. Golden skin. Skin on skin. Golden necklace, the charms. Her charms ...

A red silky halo. Hair up, strands spilling over, uncontained ...

Firm ample breasts. Rosy perky nipples. Pink areola haloes ...

His eyes, so hungry, he couldn't help himself.  Eyes to her soul, to deep wants and desires. He saw her, he drank of her presence, thirsty, hungry. He closed his eyes and breathed. Slowly, deeply. Her scent, close to her. Echoing in his mind was a single word on repeat: Eliza, Eliza, Eliza ...

_I'm on fire. And she's the only one who can put it out._

His jacket remaining slung over her shoulder, she made no attempt to cover the rest of her body. She might've been fascinated by the fact Henry made no move to cover her. She wasn't concerned by that; the hunger on his face convinced her what they really wanted was to be in a zero-clothing state ...

"Henry? You're back. Is there something I can help you with?"

She could see him swallow, his neck bulging. She exercised remarkable self-restraint, her overwhelming desire was to lunge forward and plant her mouth on his throat, to leave a mark or two or three ...

"Yes. I realized I hadn't given you an adequate response. And I'm always about giving you a proper answer, aren't I?"

"Yes ... yes, you are ...," she supplied thoughtfully. "So what's my question, hmm?"

"I ... I ..." His mind was kicking into overdrive, and his face crumpled. A little bit of shame, a little bit of decency.

She knew where he was stuck. "You don't want to head home right now, **do** you, Henry ..."

"No ... I don't ... god help me, I don't ..."

_He wants me! He really wants me!_

She wanted to jump for joy, but decided to play it calm for the time being.

"I know. I broke up with Freddy.And you don't love Julia."

"No ...", he replied, deciding that lying to her and himself did them both no favors. Not now. "I don't ... but I'm still with Julia.Wait, what was that about Freddy?"

"I broke up with Freddy."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Uhm ... you're ... still ... very naked ..."

The growing smile on her face became a playful smirk. " **Nothing** escapes you, Henry ..."

Grateful for her reprieve, he laughed. "Okay, could we go inside your apartment?  Please?"

She nodded, a small knowing grin.  _Interesting_ , she thought.  _He still hasn't asked me to cover up._

Eliza set her purse down on the ceramic tiled floor, and she deliberately bent over to dig for her apartment keys. She'd already given Henry a nice long look of her body, but now she gave him a good look at her long shapely legs in a line up to her legit rounded juicy doubles. Her head tilted just enough to the side, so she could see the effect she was having on him. She saw his torture, the agony in his voice as he muttered, "Oh God ... sweet Jesus ..."

_Perfect._

She opened the door and walked ahead of him into her apartment. Behind her (and what a 'behind' she has!), he closed the door quickly, his back against the door. 

"You don't play fair, Eliza."

"Who said anything about fair? Besides, I'm not done playing ... "

She turned around, one hand still clutching his jacket over her shoulder, the other hand on her hip. A vision of beauty. A vision of sex he could simply take, which he knew, he absolutely knew she would willingly give if he asked. That alone was turning him on. And yet ... and yet ... 

"Eliza, you're not making this easy for me ..."

"No, I'm not.  Matter of fact ..." she looked down. "I can tell I'm making it **hard** ..."

He moved to cover his groin, but decided he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Eliza, could you please cover yourself?"

She eyed him for a moment. Decision made, she slipped one arm through, then the other; wrapping one jacket flap over the other.

"Didn't you say you were going to give me a proper answer?"

"Uhm ... yes ..."  Looking at her now, he forgot what he was going to say. It was unfair how good she looked, how sexy she looked wearing **his** jacket on **her** naked body. Frankly, if someone asked him a pointed question, he'd have real trouble giving a smart lucid answer.

Raising an eyebrow, she folded her arms. "Well? I'm waiting ..."

"I think we should both back away, just a little from what's happening ..."

"Liar! I can tell your feelings are the complete opposite of what you're saying."

"It's not just that ..."

"What is it? Tell me how you feel ..."

"If there's one thing I hope I've imparted to you over these last few weeks and months, it's that I hold decency and honor in very high regard ..."

"God, Henry!What's that even supposed to mean?!"

"It means ... there's still the fact I'm with Julia."

Oh. That. That ... **little** ... complication ...

"I ... I understand. Before you can be with me, you have to deal with mini pocket lady Doctor Peen ..."

"Please don't call her that, but yes, I have to ..." 

"You have to ...?" She looked at him, an interested look, an important question on her face.

"... break up with her ..." 

"Because ...?" It was like pulling teeth with him ...

"... because I want you, Eliza. And you're driving me crazy."

"Aha! Knew it! That's my point, Henry: I live to drive you crazy; it's been a goal of mine to make things interesting for you."

"Gee, thanks. Truth is, Eliza, I'm beginning to understand just how interesting you make my life with every passing day ..."

They looked at each other for a long moment, unwilling to break this warm easy spell.

"I think I should go, Eliza."

"I know. I don't want you to go, but I get it, I do ..."

He came closer, put his hands carefully on her shoulders, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. He was giving her a promise, something very good, very soon. 

"May I have my jacket now?" 

"Yes ..." She grabbed the lapels of his jacket with both hands and opened the jacket slowly to reveal her naked body. Just like the last time at the elevator.

This time, he didn't flinch, continuing to look into her eyes.  

She saw he had turned up his smolder by several notches, which she didn't think was possible. Wasn't she supposed to be seducing him, rather than the other way around? Now, she had new knowledge about him: that he could keep his clothes on, simply gaze at her, and turn her into a hot wet puddle. She handed the jacket to him.

"Thank you, Eliza." He noticed the blush on her chest above her breasts, blooming northwards.

She put her hands on her hips, thrusting her chest out slightly. "No, thank **you** , Henry. And god damn, H-dawg, you are turning up the smolder **big time** ..." 

"I try, Eliza, I try ..."

"But don't make me wait too long, okay?"

"I won't, I promise." The bloom had arrived topside, turning her cheeks rosy red. "Good night, Eliza."

As he opened the door, she grabbed him by the shoulder, and turned him around. 

"Eliza ...!" 

"Henry, I want to give you something ..."  She looked at him like a tasty morsel.

"I think you've already given me a lot  ... mffffhfhfhf ..."  

She shut him up by kissing him. She simply couldn't help herself. 

Henry came up for air first. "Well, that was different ..." He was going to leave that kiss out of the upcoming conversation with Julia.

"Just giving you a share of the feels. Henry, and I'm letting you know where I stand. #standbyme ..."

"'Dooooley' noted, Eliza ... I really should get going ... I'll see you at work tomorrow?"  _I'm going to need a very cold shower_ , he thought.

She reluctantly let him go. "Totes..."  _I'm gonna need a cold shower_ , she thought.

He opened the front door and turned around.

"Please ... go ... `cuz if you don't go, I swear on my Monokini and Louboutins I'm never letting you leave!"

"Okay okay! It's hard for me ..."

"Yeah, I can still tell ..." She looked pointedly at the bulge that just wouldn't quit. She lifted a finger to her mouth, which at one time would've been a calculated move. Now she was ready to pounce and eat him alive ...

"The fact you're working that sexy finger-in-your-teeth look is **NOT** helping! Sooo hot, trust me on that ..."

"Oh, I trust, Henry. I trust ..."

He grunted a noise out of frustration, and reached for her.

What he couldn't say in words, he expressed with his mouth. They traded and sparred with their lips, exchanged and played with their tongues.

This would become their newly established language, one with steady sufficient osculation. Partners of a different kind.

Slowly, they opened their eyes. He saw fire and alabaster, and reached to caress her cheeks with the back of his finger tips. She saw into his eyes, deep impossibly dark pools to drown in. Wonder mixed with growing belief, his fire, her fire, and putting it all together in real time, into something neither had known before.

Without words, they separated, arms stretched until each other's touch vanished from the others' finger tips. He walked backwards from the open door, down the hallway, and into the elevator. His eyes never left hers until he stepped inside the elevator car.

The last thing he saw was the spark in her eyes, the shock and awe on her face, her fingers on her lips.

On the way down to the ground floor, he braced himself against the closed doors.

_What am I doing?! This is completely unlike me, but I can't lie to myself any more. She's the one I want._

He hummed the tune to "Hollaback Girl" on the way to his car, and onwards to an uncomfortable but necessary conversation at Julia's.

Body cooled by the shower, face scrubbed, and teeth brushed, Eliza sat in bed, thumbing through her phone's camera roll. As a queen of social media, Instagram was an exceptional tool in her arsenal of cool. But letting Henry leave (mistake! but the right mistake), her brain switched on, tuned in on the search for just one picture.

To the selfie she took of her, him, and the majestic horse he rode on. For all intents and purposes, he had declared his love for her then and there. _Although he didn't actually say he loved her ..._

After posting that combo selfie on Instagram, the picture received few comments: some asked who the guy was, while others gave the picture the 'thumbs down'.

 _Jelly much, betches?_  

Before deleting the photo from Instagram, the selfie had the one lonesome 'like' from user 'the_henry_higgs': the most important 'like' of all. Thankfully, she hadn't had the heart to delete the picture from her camera roll. Very thankful.

She ran her finger slowly up and down the screen, caressing Henry's face in the image.

 


	2. At Henry's

_"You worship me ..."_

_"I do not worship you ..."_

_"Admit it ..."_

_"I don't ..."_

_"Just admit it ... you worship me. It's okay!"_

_Henry said the first thing that came to mind just so he could change the truth of just **how much** he worshipped and adored her. “I have grown accustomed to your face.”_

_Eliza paused, her heart warmed, as this was the closest a friend, or anyone in recent history acknowledged out loud they actually **liked**  her. “Thank you,“ she said quietly, the rest of her voice stuck at the back of her throat._

_If there'd been a third party as witness, they would've sworn that these two were falling in love with each other._

* * *

Short sleep led to vivid dreams, and when he awoke, he could just hold onto that last memory in his dream. It felt so real, it had been so real, the slow burning realization that it wasn't a tie, that she was getting farther and farther ahead. Eventually, the trailing tendrils of that particular memory vanished, escaping the conscious reach in his mind.

He tossed and turned a few more times. He recognized going back to sleep would be futile.

He was wide awake at 4am. 

Ruminating what had happened in the last few hours, Henry leaned over and checked his phone. He saw Eliza had just posted on Instagram various pictures from her shopping list: shoes, purses, clothes. 

 _Hmmm_ , he thought. _She's awake, too. I guess she's distracting herself. From thinking about me perhaps?_

He quickly typed a text message to Eliza.

=== H: Hi. I can't sleep and I see you're awake, too. Could you come over to my place? 

=== H: To talk?

He realized his first question might be taken in a different way. Which is why his follow-up text was sent quickly thereafter. 

For her part, she thought that this might really be 'it'. Until she saw that he wanted to talk. Well that wouldn't have been Henry if he didn't want to talk. A part of her protested that she was going only to talk, but the well meaning part (despite internal protests) would always go.

=== E: Totes. C u in 30. Bye! :-* <3

He smiled, glad she was coming over. He really wanted to talk to her, especially with the decision made. Come to think of it, maybe a part of him really  **did**  want her to interpret his message as agreeing to have sex with her.

 _But first things first,_  he thought.  _Shower, put some clothes on, and start making coffee_.

He took a quick shower and dressed in a black tee and grey sweatpants. 45 minutes later, he heard the thumping on the glass doors just as he brought two empty mugs into his den.  Placing the mugs onto his table, he stood and walked over to the doors. He pulled aside the drapes and saw her waiting outside.

She was dressed in plaid flannel pajamas with a light outer jacket. Her face washed and scrubbed. Her hair up in a bun. Completely unlike how she appeared at work or in public. This raw vulnerable side to her, how she looked fresh, beautiful, and without filters. This sight of her would be his undoing.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me, or are you going to let me in, Henry?", she asked, amusement in her voice.

"Oh .. uh ... yeah, of course."  _Really smooth, idiot ..._ , he chastised himself. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I'm not appropriately dressed ... do I look butt?" She was feeling a little insecure.

"God, no. There's nothing wrong with the way you're dressed. I like it.  And I was staring at you because I think you look beautiful."

She giggled. "Beautiful ..."

He took her jacket and led the way to the couch. "Please, Eliza; have a seat. Coffee's just about done; so, make yourself at home ..." 

"Okay ..."

 _Home_ , she thought.  _This den is a microcosm of Henry: muted browns, teak wood; smooth, solid, reliable. It's not sexy or flashy, but it's always there when you need it. Just like Henry. Maybe ... maybe he's ... like ... I see him so much it's hard to see what my life would be like without him around. I can't lose him. Oh god, what if I pushed him too far, and he's going to say 'no' ... what if he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore ... what if ... oh my god ..._

"Eliza ..."

She turned to face him, unaware he'd been calling her name. He was alarmed by her panicked wide-eyed look.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She saw he had returned with a carafe with coffee, a small pitcher of milk, a bowl of sugar, and a plate of cookies. So very Henry ...

"I ... I ..." The panic was slowly fading, but words were a little hard to come by.

"Hey, you've got me worried. Please tell me what's wrong, Eliza."

"Did you ask me to come over to tell me you don't want to be with me?"

"What? No!"

Her look of relief did not lessen his worry.

"Were you scared I was going to stay with Julia? That I was going to see less of you? Or did you think I'd stop seeing you altogether?" He was horrified by the extension of the thought. 

"NO! ... er ... uh ... yeah ... I was ..."

"I'm so sorry." He closed the space and wrapped her in his arms. "I didn't want you to think that way. I want you here with me. I won't do that to you ever again."

"Okay ..." she replied in a small muffled voice.

"But I have to admit to my own worries when it comes to you, too."

"Oh yeah?"

"You know I'm not a big fan of Freddy, I think he can be a tool, but you two seem to have great chemistry, and I wouldn't want to stop that, if that's what you really wanted, and that's why I'm afraid you'll turn around and go right back to him, and I wouldn't fault you if you did, and ..."

She tilted her head back in alarm, and put her hand on his mouth to still his words.

"Breathe, Henry ... I've fallen in love with you, and I'm gonna stay with you. If you want me."

He nodded through her hold on him, and kissed her hand. Satisfied he had calmed down, she looped her arms around his waist, and returned to a full tuck into his embrace.

They would've made a dear sight, their arms around each other, warm and caring and tight and hope and promise.

The pause stretched into minutes of breathy silence. Eliza was first to break and lifted her chin from her new rightful place on his chest to gaze at him.

"Sooooo ... anything interesting happen since I last saw you?" She hoped for something decisive.

"I went over to Julia's."

"Aaaaaand?"

"I broke up with her. I told her it would be unfair of me to string her along, that I had feelings, much stronger feelings for someone else ..."

"For someone else ...?"

"Specifically, for a jolly ginger giantess. More specifically ... you ..."

She let go the breath she was holding. Her smile was one of sheer joy. 

"A part of me was expecting her to react badly, but I knew she wouldn't."

"Oh. How  **did**  she take it?"

"Remarkably well. Almost resigned. Which says a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"We got used to spending a lot of time together. And even after I started going out with Julia, you and I, we still spent a lot of time together." He grinned ruefully. "With Julia, she and I functioned very easily; it was smooth and healthy ..."

"Sounds like a bowel movement, Henry ..."

"Ha ha, funny. And as I told you earlier tonight, Julia and I are both workaholics, and ultimately, I think she and I were together because it was safe and convenient."

"Yeah, I noticed."

His brows furrowed. "You have?"

"Look, with Freddy and me ..."

"Eliza, I don't really wanna hear about Freddy ..."

She put her hand on his chest. "Please, Henry, let me finish ..."

"Fine ..." he supplied reluctantly.

"Freddy and I had amazing sexual chemistry ..." eliciting a grimace from Henry. "But, over time, I realized we had very little in common, and I wanted a lot more, something he can't ever give." Her other hand cupped his cheek. "I wanted my best friend."

He closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure. _I've underestimated her for too long ..._

"Thank you," he managed in a husky voice. "Though I must admit, there were times I thought I was boring you ..."

Her hand drifted to the back of his neck, her fingers tickling the short hair there. "This coming from a guy who used to sport a rat tail and a mullet. No, Henry, you might **talk** a good boring game, but you def don't walk the 'boring' game ... not while I'm in the picture."

"Hah! I definitely have you to thank for that." His expression dropped, the smile threatening to turn upside down.

"What's wrong, Henry?"

"Nothing." At her look, he continued. "Sometimes, I forget you can be ambitious, like working late last night ..."

"Yeah, about that, don't tell my followers ..."

"To whom would I tell?

"True, you have no social game ..."

"Well then, perhaps ... if we work together, you can teach me to have more social game ..."

She nodded. "We **do** work well together ..."

They wrapped their arms around one another, sighing and breathing deeply, reveling in how they fit, their rough edges smoothed by the other's presence, their embrace a new merging of their individual spaces.

"Jesus, Henry ... you smell so good ..."

"So do you ... I like being able to hold you like this. You feel good in my arms."

"Mmmmmm ... you too ..." She burrowed further into his clinch. 

"Eliza, what happened earlier tonight, when you met with Freddie and his parents for dinner?"

"Uh ... yeah ... well ... I got hung up on salmon." Her voice was muffled though audible, her face buried deep in his shirt.

He wrinkled his eyebrows. "What ... really?"

"I met them at this seafood restaurant, and their big thing is salmon. And I realized I've had too much salmon, and I was wondering what more I could get out of salmon ..."

Henry suspected the source of the analogy. "All this about salmon?" 

Eliza raised her head to gave him the eye, her hands bunched up on his shirt. "Sssshh, I'm telling the story ..." 

He nodded for her to continue.

"The waiter gave the best advice. He said there's a lot of fish in the sea and that if I didn't like salmon any more, I shouldn't force it. Best. Advice. Ever.  Well ... from a waiter ..."

"I hope I'm not just your backup or second choice ..."

"God, no! And ..." she put her fingers on his lips. "I'm not finished yet ..."

Henry nodded again.

"I realized at the restaurant, on the drive back, on the elevator up, and right up to the time I bumped into you ... you see me. Without filters. At my best, at my worst. That I can be myself with you. That I'm so glad we got to know each other and we became friends first without the sex."

Henry loved how her sharp perception matched his own conclusions. "But now you ..."

"And now I want more. With you."

It was an important lesson. Time was the requirement; somebody was always ahead, and it had always been something of an inevitability. One person would simply wait for the other to catch up. A little of bit of her, and a little bit of him resulted in an unbeatable combination, one had slowly awakened in them both this wonderful opportunity.

She brought her hands down, raking her fingers past his nipples, slowly down down his covered chest, his sides, down to his waist. Her hands reached the hem and slowly lifted the shirt over his head. Once again, she brought her hands back onto his chest, feeling the undulations, muscular shapes, and smooth flesh against her fingers.

He had been slowly playing with the waistband to her pajamas and when she removed his shirt, he stared longingly into her eyes, and he began pulling down on the waistband, down, down past her knees, and onto the floor. He helped remove the pajama bottoms from her legs, and brought his hands back up, finger light against her skin, her calves, tickling her knees, thighs, and hips.

She nodded, and he stood, slipping his hands underneath her pajama top. He gave her light touches and caresses, on her abdomen, her breasts, her chest, and slowly, he helped raise her pajama top over her head.

Now they were both flushed and breathing heavy with need, except she still found him woefully overdressed.  

 _He's raising one helluva tent_ , she thought, looking down at his obvious arousal. 

She had one hand on his waist, beginning to tug down at his sweatpants. She reached in and cupped him, gently touching and lightly squeezing.

He moaned, and instinctively, he covered her hand, wanting more.

She shook her head. "No, not yet ..." She gently brushed his hand aside. Kneeling on the floor, she slowly pulled his sweatpants down. His arousal was strong and firm, twitching in anticipation. She looked up at him in open lust. Her eyes still on his, she bent forward for a tentative lick.

He was slowly losing his mind, and before he lost all capacity for words, he reached for her arms and pulled her up. Completely naked to each other, they faced each other.

He realized this was the final hurdle.

"You're no longer nervous about being naked, are you," she asked. She put her hands on his chest. She couldn't help it; she could not stop touching him. 

"No, I'm not, not with you. But this ... exposing ourselves like this is easy. What's not is letting each other see our true selves, and all the messy parts we have inside.

She nodded and cupped his face to reassure him. "Don't worry, Henry. I know what I'm signing up for, I want all of you, even the messy parts. Especially the messy parts ..."

 _Oh how he loved her._ "Stay with me ..."

"Just tonight?"

"No, not just tonight, but for as long as you want me ..."

"I like it: a deal-io with the Doolio, and you, my friend, you get to wax my ass ..."

He laughed, and leaned in to kiss her.

She hooked her arms around his neck. "You know, Henrreee .... no one's ever ridden on a majestic white horse under moonlight for me before."

"You looked gobsmacked; I think I surprised you.  Were you impressed?"

"Hells yeah!" She leaned in as if to impart a secret. "But you know what, Henry?"

"What's that?" he replied equally breathy.

"Right now ... I want to get on and ... " She brought her hand down and tapped his chest to emphasize every subsequent word. "Give ... You ... A ... Ride ..."

He blinded her with a full-on toothy smile, and reached for her hand.

"Do you know how much I love you? How much I worship you?"

"I have some idea ..." she replied playfully.

He leaned in and spoke into her ear. "I'm going to kneel at your legs, and ensure your cat is well fed ..." He stuck out his tongue, a lick and a nip at her earlobe.

"Henryyyyyyyy ... why don't you just **say** it ... you know you wanna ..."

His mouth remained hot in her ear. "I'm going to eat you out, my love ..."

She was melting, jacked, and wet. _Love and sex with my best friend_ , she thought.  _Best thing ever._

He tugged on her hand, and led her into his bedroom. An hour of brain-melting-git-up-all-in-ya-bizness later, they lay in bed, facing each other: he was stroking her arm, she his leg.

"Eliza, you know how I told you to take up a hobby to keep your mind off guys? Well, I'd like to take that back."

"Hey, no takebacks! Does this mean I'm supposed to keep my mind off you? Hmmm?"

"Well played. Yes and no. Yes, it applies to me, and no, it applies to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Eliza, it's hard to miss out on the fact that you draw, and you draw wonderfully and colorfully. The sketches on your walls are fantastic! So I want to ask: when's the last time you went to The Getty Museum?"

"Ah, like never? Isn't that like for hipsters and artie-types, all of whom have crappy follower numbers?"

"Are we still on that? That may be so, but if you trust me, I'll take you there, and I'll show you why I think it'll be good for you."

"What's the big deal? It's an art museum; so, couldn't we just stay in and look at stuff online, then fool around when I get bored?"

"No, that's not the point ..." he chuckled. "Oh my God, Eliza, what am I gonna do with you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well, Henry, if you'd liiiiike, I have some ideas about what you can do **TO** me ..."

"In a minute ... but point **bees** , I think there's a lot of art there you'll like, and that might fire up some ideas, get those artistic juices flowing ..."

"Hmmm, okay. I'll go along with this ... for now ..."

"You won't regret it, Eliza ..."

"No no, you don't understand; I already regret you talking me into it ..."

He laughed out loud and looked at her, teeth on his lower lip. He leaned over and kissed her, warm and sweet.

"Henry, not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"Thank you for following through ... for following through on your great idea. The best one of all, Eliza."

"I'm pretty amazeballs, aren't I?"

He nodded. "I can't believe we're here, and how long it took for us to be together ... and ..." He peeked underneath the covers. "... for us to  **come**  together ..."

Her eyes popped wide. Quickly recovering, she answered softly, and began twirling her hair.

"Henry Higgs. Proper etiquette. Bowties and salads ..." She reached under to grab hold of 'little Higgie.' "Talks dirty. Can't lose."

He closed his eyes in pleasure at the alternating up and down motions of her hand.  In playful retaliation, he reached up and fondled her breasts, a thumb rubbing and playing with a nipple, causing her to groan.

"No, we can't lose ... because I swear ... it's for the win ..."

He reached down with his other hand and found her round nubbin: touching, probing, teasing, stroking.

"Shit! The only way I wanna win ... is ... with you ... oohhhhh ..."

"Eliza, you ... you're so hot ... "

"Just ... oh god Henry ... promise ... me one thing ..."

"What's that?"

"Never let me go ..."

"I promise to never let you go."

Not only were his hands causing the sexiest of sounds flowing from her hot mouth, he was memorizing every little feature, every look on her face, on her ramped up approach to orgasm. "My my, I dare say at the rate we're going we'll be coming again in no time ..."

"Henry ... please ... just shut up ... and fuck me ..."

"Yes, my dear ..." His smirk threatened to become a smolder, which, if she had been paying attention, would've come back around to becoming a smirk.

Only for Eliza. Only for Eliza.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving the viewer dangling at the end of 1x09 was almost cruel, until we gazed upon the end of 1x10: what was bad for our heroes meant hope for the future. But the whole setup of "a naked Eliza hanging onto his jacket and standing outside her apartment" required a serious attempt at some alt-canon goodness, which I hope you all enjoyed reading. 
> 
> Please click on the "Kudos (heart)" button and leave your comments below ... c'mon ... you know you want to ...
> 
> You can find my other "Selfie" post- and alt-canon fiction on AO3 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/uebermensch/pseuds/uebermensch/works?fandom_id=2920943).


End file.
